Naruto Challenges And inspirational Ideas
by neosonic122
Summary: A list of ideas and Challenges for any fan of naruto! (Would Write my Self But I Can't Write For Sh*t) Also Don't Forget To Say Where You Got The Idea And Put your Own Ideas In the Comment Section
1. The Jester and the Fox

Naruto, after the 4th Shinobi War is cursed by obito to forever see the events of the past, present, and future of everybody and everything is existance. Soon After however he ends up in the Being Taken into the batmanverse By Kami (As She Thinks He Still Has A Purpose) And Meets A Green-Haired Woman With A Glasgow grin...

Naruto/female-Joker(the jester)/harem


	2. The Paladin: Father Uzumaki

Naruto Hellsing xover, Can either be in narutoverse or Hellsingverse

When he was young, Naruto Uzumaki was hated.

Than one day he found Faith, at a small church outside of konoha, Lead by a man named father Ceaser.

But Certain circumstances Caused his death, after words he returns and founds the first church of konoha as 'Father Uzumaki', Former AnBu Codename 'The Paladin' and Only Holder Of the Holy Contract Of Kami's Angels.

Naruto Based on Alexander Anderson.

If in hellsingverse, possible Alexis Anderson (Fem Alexander)


	3. AnBu: Gargoyle The Stone-Gazer

As A young boy Naruto was hated and feared, As a result a man named Danzo took advantage of his loneliness. After 6 years Rumor reached the hokages office of a new AnBu with a technique that turns people to solid stone. Meet Gargoyle, AKA Former ROOT AnBu Naruto Uzumaki.


	4. Jonin: Deus Ex Machina

It Started As Any Other Day, Than It Happened...

A mob, At least Half O Konoha's Populations was there... at Naruto Uzumakis Appartment.

Ripped Limb From Limb, the Hokage Take Drastic Measures To Save Him...

Calling In A favour From The Land Of Snow, He Gets Master Surgeon and Inventor David Sarif To Help..

Naruto Based On Adam Jensan...


	5. Scientist: Naruto 'Tick-Tock' Uzumaki

People Always Made Fun of him...

And His Dream...

For you see Naruto Was Obsessed with something...

Time!

He believed that if someone could control Time...

They would control everything...

So using his vast intelligence he Created something...

His goal?

Prove them WRONG

Naruto x Singularity

Time manipulating Naruto


	6. Battle Royale: naruto Style

My Greatest Idea Yet!

All the versions of Naruto created by the authors of fanfic...

In an epic tournament!

(No God-Like naruto unless they fight another God-like)

Black flames Naruto!

Shinobi Of The High Seas naruto!

And More!


	7. DMC: The Dark Knight Naruto Sparda

Who Was the Dark knight Sparda?

How Old Was He?

Where Did He Get His Armor And Weapons?

This Is His Story...

Naruto As Sparda

Pre-Devil May Cry


	8. Sage: The Second WarHawk

What if instead of Jiraya, It was Danzo Who Was Naruto's Godfather...

What If he was Recruited Into ROOT?

Good Danzo...

Root Commander Naruto...

Baku Summoning Naruto...

Moukton/Sharingan Arm Naruto...


	9. Daimyo: The 'Light' In My Life

Can Be In Deathnoteverse of narutoverse...

Whenhe was young naruto had a friend...

More Clever as a Nara...

As Elegant As A Hyuuga...

And As Kind As A Summer Breeze...

She Was His Only Light In a Dark Life...

... He Just Didn't Think They Would Meet In Circumstances Like This!

Fem Light/Naruto


	10. TearWalker: Would you kindly Marry me?

Bioshock 1/2/Infinite Naruto Crossover.

Naruto is distantly related to ether Adam Ryan or Comstock and inherits ether rapture or Colombia.

Naruto/FemMaincharactar/Elizebeth


	11. Outsider: Revenge Solves Everything

Naruto x Dishonored

What if the empress hired two bodyguards, one a young woman named Elinore Attano, and a Blond man Named Naruto Uzumaki...

NarutoxfemCorvoxfemoutsider


	12. Assassin: The Knife Of Konoha

Naruto AnBu

There are Three main Forces of Konoha...

The Shinobi, The swords of konoha...

The ROOT, who are the shield shrouded in Shadows...

And the TRUNK, the backbone of the leaf...

The main assassination force of traitors and spys in konoha...

What If one Naruto Uzumaki, instead of being a Genin...

Became a TRUNK oppertive?

Behold the birth of Konoha's greatest information and assassination specialist...

Naruto Uzumaki...

The Knife Of Konoha


	13. The Warrior: The Definition Of Insanity

Naruto x Far Cry 3

Naruto x Vasp (Fem vaas)

In the middle of the land of Waves, there is an island...

Full of the most sociopathic man and woman alive...

After twelve years of living here...

Naruto Uzumaki returns to konoha...

The only thing...

HE'S NOT ALONE!


	14. The Knight: The Death Of The Stars

Naruto x Dead Space Crossover

Naruto x Isaline Clarke (Fem Isaac)

During The Event Of Dead Space 2, What If Isaline Found A experiment?

A prototype Marker, Embedded in a Human Being!

What Will Isaline Do With a Blond Haired Ex-unitologist on the Team?


	15. The Anger: Goddess Of Wrath

Naruto x Asuras wrath

During the First Shinobi War, Madara Uchiha Found something Beneath Oni No Kuni...

A Casket made of molten Stone And Fire...

Yet no matter how he pryed...

It would stay sealed...

His only clue, the ancient script on the lid...

"Only He who Can quell my Fury can Bring Me To Life."

And so the Casket was buried...

Until one night...

A young boy found a small cave...

Naruto x fem Asura


	16. The Hell Spawn: The Inferno Of Darkness

Naruto x Dantes Inferno

When Dantai Left Hell, She Never Thought Someone Would Want Her To Return...

Now She Must Face Her Own Personal Demons...

In The Form Of A Blond-Haired Man...

Naruto x Dantei (Fem Dante)


	17. The Crusader: Return Of The Red Cross

Naruto x Assassin Creed

Naruto x Fem Sasuke

During The 4th Shinobi War Naruto Changed...

During The War Naruto Realised something...

The Path to peace was Not Being United for A single goal...

Nor Was it Understanding Everone...

It was Everyone Being Controlled By One Source...

One mind...

Templar Naruto!


	18. The Exiled One: The Return Of Hades

Naruto x Assassin creed

After Finding the vault in the Vatican, Eliza Auditore da Firenze Was knocked unconscious...

When she wakes up she finds herself in the company of a young man...

A young, a Who seems to be the last of the ones who came before...

"Hi my names Hades... But you can call me Naruto"

Naruto x fem ezio (Elisa)


	19. The Bureau: Leaf, S-DEX

Naruto X X-COM:Enemy Unknow

What if After the Genin Exams, the Hokage decides Naruto is more fitting for a... _special_ type of job...

Welcome Uzumaki to section 13, more commonly known as...

The **S**pirtual and **D**emonic **Ex**termination Bureau...

Or S-DEX for short...

PSI/Pryokinetic Naruto


	20. The Vault: The True Warrior

Naruto x Borderlands

Naruto x Jackie (Fem Handsome Jack)

When Jackie Opened the Vault of the Warrior, she was expecting a monster...

A Beast beyond all human comprehension..

What she did not expect was a Man to suddenly appear from nowhere...

"Alright, who or what do I need to Beat up, Shake down, or blow up?"


	21. The Girl: The White Void

During her pregnancy, Kushina had two Children...

Naruto, and Niaomi Uzumaki-Namikaze...

But During the Kyuubi Attack, Something went wrong...

Niaomi Died, Poisoned by Kyuubi Chakra...

But instead of going to Yomi, something worse happened...

The Kyuubi's chakra, mixed with the Hatred and Sorrow from the attack Changed her...

Staining her very soul...

She was remade...

With the Darkest of the Kyuubi's power, Mixed with the Shinigamis residue energy...

She was Born Again...

A Spirit, with no physical shape or form, She wandered...

Looking, watching...

With no eyes...

Now, With a goal in mind, and a body Born of Damned soul's...

She will guard her brother...

From any and all threats...

She is...

Shirotobi (White Void)

Naruto x Slenderman xover

Naruto x Nioami (Shirotobi)


	22. The King: Daedric Lord Of Eternity

Naruto x Skyrim

Naruto x Fem Dragon Born

In the Realm Of Oblivion, The Daedric Made Their Home Millennia Ago...

But At the Centre of this great realm, lies A Fortress...

The one place it is forbidden for all Daedric to set foot in...

For fear of total obliteration...

There lies A throne...

Where A king once Sat...

Most Daedric Know the legend of the Deadric King...

Creator Of Oblivion...

Father To the Daedric Princes...

Lord of Eternity...

Now he Has Awoken...

And He Is Not Happy...


End file.
